se perdre mais continuer
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasuke trouve l'akatsuki. mais sur le chemin se dresse une part de konoha. une alliance se créee, la bataille s'engage, des pertes s'annoncent et la vie poursuit sa course. léger shonen ai sasunaru.


_**BONNE ANNEE !!! BONNE SANTE !!! et MEILLEURS VŒUX zossi **_

_**bon c pas un truc joyeux que je vais vous mettre. Une fille meurt (on se demande qui hein ? mdr) et c'est quoi…un shonen ai ? super soft en gros, y'a meme pas de bisou ou alors faudrait que je continue. C'est pas prévu. Mdr. On verra. J'avais juste garder un passage de 'c'est ça vivre' que j'aimais bien et que j'avais pas pu mettre alors, que j'avais gardé et j'ai redeveloppé autour ici.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**

* * *

**

**Se perdre mais continuer.**

Ce matin là, il n'aurait jamais présager les revoir. Alors qu'il va à l'encontre de son frère, un autre groupe lui fait face. Un groupe nombreux, composé d'hommes de Konoha et de Suna. Un groupe à l'allure puissante, mais il en perçoit déjà les points faibles qui le forment. Parmi eux, ses anciens camarades, et son ancien coéquipier sort du lot, malgré la manière dont il se comporte souvent, une aura l'enveloppe et le met à part. Naruto s'avance, un sourire, un signe de main, et dans les yeux un air presque implorant pour qu'il ne fuit pas. Et il en aurait ri, pourtant il ne le fait pas. Tous semblent à cran, les voir ici ne devait pas être dans leur plan et leur élimination est sûrement tentante, Sasuke le sait. Pourtant Naruto s'approche et le brun amorce un pas en même temps que celui qui fut son coéquipier.

Naruto et Sasuke se font face, sérieux, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux alors que l'un sait pertinemment ce dont l'autre est capable. Ils peuvent sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau, à voix basse Naruto a prononcé son prénom comme à son habitude et lui, lui a répondu par l'habituel surnom dont il l'affuble depuis qu'il lui parle. Et l'autre souri de nouveau malgré l'insulte qui l'en compose, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Ils ont l'air de conspirer, parlant juste et se disputant presque comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'un jour auparavant.

Les deux équipes ont aujourd'hui un but commun, l'Akatsuki n'est pas loin. D'un commun accord, le brun et le blond décident de ne parler d'un probable avenir qu'à la fin du combat. Car Naruto n'est pas là pour Sasuke aujourd'hui, il consent donc à ne le faire passer qu'en second plan, il y a plus urgent. Sasuke est peu avenant, mais il accepte la demande de Naruto. Les groupes se rassemblent au grand étonnement de certain. Sakura se fait une joie, lui sautant au cou et Sasuke arrête d'un regard Karin qui fulmine. Le trio n'est pas très enclin à cette réunification, cela se lit clairement dans leurs yeux.

La marche vers l'avenir est silencieuse, non de peur mais de prudence. L'orée d'une forêt est leur but, les anbus ouvrant la marche et venant de Suna tâtent le terrain. Aucun risque. Ils décident de se séparer en plusieurs petits groupes lorsque des explosions ont lieu non loin d'eux. L'Akatsuki passe à l'attaque et déjà une partie du groupe hurle, certains se tordant de douleur au sol, brûlés ou tenant l'un de leurs membres manquant. La riposte est rapide, la situation est vite analysée par des Hyuga en pleine forme et relayée par un Nara qui l'est tout autant. Les groupes se dispersent alors que les ordres fusent.

La pluie tombe par petite flopée, l'ancienne équipe 7 s'est reformée inconsciemment, ils s'éloignent des autres sans le voir, chacun à son membre car un autre groupe de l'Akatsuki vient de se joindre à eux. Chacun se bat. Et ils se séparent. Suigetsu qui les suivait entraîne Kisame plus loin, Sasuke prend son frère à partie, Sakura s'occupe d'une femme à l'aspect glaciale et Naruto est mis à mal par un homme. Un rapide coup d'œil lui montre que l'Akatsuki se forme aussi de sous rang de ninjas, chacun sous les ordres d'un unique homme qui se bat en riant. Toutes les équipes sont en pleine bataille à mal contre les sous fifres et certains avec un membre principal portant la cape caractéristique du groupe. Naruto voit ses compagnons se battre, l'un d'eux se fait blessé, et cela le remet d'aplomb pour abattre au plus vite son ennemi et lui portait secours. Chacun espère que l'autre vivra, chacun espère que tout ira bien. Petit à petit les combattants se perdent de vue, ils sont seuls face à leur adversaire. Seul face à ce qui sera leur vie ou leur mort.

La pluie bat à présent leurs visage, mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas, non, ils ne le peuvent pas. Leurs pas dérapent sur le terrain qui devient glissant au bout d'un cours moment et s'enfoncent parfois dans la boue qui se forme. Les hurlements qui s'élèvent viennent du fond de leurs poitrines, la rage qu'ils sentent, il faut qu'ils l'expriment. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel sauf que ce sont leurs paumes qui les créent, des explosions s'abattent de part leur savoir, la terre se fend juste sous leur volonté. Ils sont forts. Pourtant ils perdent du terrain, mais leur hargne redouble lorsqu'ils pensent aux autres. Aucun d'eux n'accepte de mourir ici sans avoir revu les deux autres.

Sasuke continue ses coups de sabre, l'homme contre lequel il se bat est bon. Ses coups l'éraflent, sa haine lui sert cependant à être sur ses gardes. Devant lui danse une lueur rougeâtre, celle de ses yeux tant haïs. Ils ne disent rien, les coups pleuvent tout comme l'eau qui s'étale sur lui et lui brouille la vue. L'Uchiha connaît cependant les techniques de son frère, lui-même les utilise. Alors quand il se retrouve dans un espace qui ne peut être la réalité, cela ne l'étonne pas vraiment. Il se bat toujours avec lui et réussit à couper le contact. A bout de souffle il essaie de se reprendre, bouche ouverte d'où de la buée s'en échappe, son frère ne semble pas mieux. Sasuke enlève son haut, son sceau l'envahit, il court de nouveau pour se le faire. Les coups s'échangent, il évite les jutsus de son frère qui sont extrêmement rapide, mais n'y arrive pas toujours, il est blessé, cela n'empêche que sa hargne lui permet de continuer.

Après moult essais, il y arrive, Sasuke a vue l'ouverture et lui pourfend la poitrine. Itachi avait stoppé la lame, il n'avait pas pensé que Sasuke l'aurait lâché en court de route pour l'empaler d'un Chidori. Les éclairs l'enveloppent, se propagent en faisant hurler de douleur sa victime qui lui tient le poigné. Mais il ne le lâche pas et rattrape son sabre avant qu'il ne touche sol. Cette proie qu'il a tant voulu tué est à sa merci, il hésite un instant mais n'aura aucune pitié, tout ce qu'il a fait était dans l'attente de ce jour. Aujourd'hui il ne recule pas. Alors que la pluie se calme, lentement il lève son katana qui avec une précision quasi médicale décapite son frère à présent à genoux sur la terre meule. Peut être est ce lâche, mais il ne veut pas lui donner la moindre chance. Alors que son plus proche parent se vide de son sang à ses pieds, il sent l'énergie du renard proche de lui qui émane de plus en plus. Sans un regard en arrière mais avec une drôle de sensation aux tripes pour l'acte qu'il vient de commettre, il se rend près de son coéquipier qui se bat plus loin. Il aperçoit une immense lueur qui éclaire le ciel assombrit, il a l'impression qu'un tourbillon se forme là où se trouve son ancien acolyte.

Il accourt, fendant la pluie de son corps, dérapant dans la boue en freinant non loin du blond. Il se rattrape d'une main au sol et regarde ce qui lui fait face en se redressant lentement, alerte face à ce qui lui demandera peut être de fuir. Naruto se tient sur un cadavre dont le haut du corps n'existe plus, son poing s'enfonce un peu dans le sol alors que le tourbillon s'estompe doucement. Le blond regarde vers le ciel, sa face trompée du sang de son ennemi et très peu par le sien, il se nettoie par la pluie abondante, son souffle s'exhale d'entre ses lèvres par un mince nuage de buée. Plus que jamais Naruto à l'air dangereux, Sasuke en frémit même, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps. Naruto respire calmement, presque trop, et il se relève, jurant et crachant de la salive couleur de sang en tenant son bras qui bouge à peine, puis jette un regard en arrière vers son compagnon.

Les yeux qui lui font face ne sont pas ceux de son compagnon, le rouge qui y est, est celui de la bête en lui, tout comme l'aura qui s'en dégage. Grâce à son sharingan le brun voit que le chakra peut se mouvoir seul, l'une des longues oreilles d'un rouge opalescent semble pouvoir entendre le moindre bruit et guette quelque chose c'est sur, mais Sasuke ne sais pas quoi. Naruto a le parfait contrôle de son corps et esprit, un fin sourire se dessine alors qu'il l'examine de bas en haut, le jaugeant presque, et malgré les blessures qui le recouvrent, il comprend qu'aucune ne sera mortelle. Naruto se déplace d'une manière animale et un peu vive, sautant sur des amas de roche brisés, cherchant une piste apparemment. Son compagnon se ramasse un peu sur lui même, sentant l'air l'entourant, cherchant sans doute le chemin qui les mènera à Sakura. Car Sasuke le sait, Naruto déteste la laisser se battre seule trop longtemps, il s'inquiète pour elle comme pour un enfant, et cela depuis toujours, malgré le temps cela n'a pas du changer. Il l'aime tellement. D'un coup Naruto se met à courir, le décor dévasté ne le dérange pas. L'Uchiha se met à courir bras en arrière pour mieux fendre l'air, rattrapant son compagnon qui n'a rien à lui envier en vitesse, le paysage défile, seul leur souffle commun est audible alors qu'ils parcourent un panorama abîmé par ses poings si fort. Sakura n'a pas hésité dans ses coups mais ils ne peuvent savoir si ils ont fait mouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne la voient.

Sasuke a ses sharingans actif, il voit. Mais Naruto n'a pas besoin d'eux pour comprendre. Dans le décor plus aucun dégât n'ouvre la piste, ils se laissent tombés au centre du terrain dévasté où tout se termine. Naruto appelle la jeune femme, elle ne répond pas, et son cœur s'affole, son pouls s'accélère, la panique le prend tout comme la peur, et il a raison. Sasuke entend la respiration du blond se stopper un instant, puis s'accélérer par saccade alors qu'il se met à courir vers un rocher. Lui-même n'en croit pas ses yeux, et pourtant, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Encastrée dans la roche, suintant de sang, Sakura gît désarticulée, ayant au niveau de la poitrine ce qui semble être un pic en pierre.

Sasuke ressent pour la première fois de sa vie les éléments qui l'entourent de cette manière. Il sent le vent qui caresse sa peau d'une douce brise, le frisson qui le parcourt car le froid se répand sur l'humidité qui le recouvre. Au loin des gazouillements reprennent, du moins lui semblent ils éloignés. Près de lui une roche s'effrite et le son que cela fait lui paraît si fort et est bientôt remplacé par les battements de son coeur, devant lui son meilleur ami continu de s'avancer en hurlant le nom de leur compagne. Chaque élément à l'air de prendre une importance considérable, et cela lui rappelle ce fameux soir, celui où il a tout perdu et s'est retrouvé seul. Il ferme les yeux et les rouvrent, mais le cauchemar est malheureusement réel. Il entend sa propre voix habituellement grave dire le prénom de son amie, et jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir le dire de cette manière. Elle est misérable.

Et tandis que Sasuke le ressent ainsi, Naruto continue d'avancer, il ne veut pas y croire. S'avançant jusqu'à elle, il tend la main et touche son corps qui n'a aucune réaction, il l'appelle, il hurle mais rien. Tremblant il recule et émet un rire sourd, se tournant vers Sasuke, s'attendant à ce que son acolyte lui dise que tout ceci n'est qu'illusion. Un genjutsu qu'il viendrait d'activer pour lui faire peur ou mal, lui ou un autre, que tout ne serait que tromperie. Mais Sasuke fixe lui aussi le cadavre et l'orgueilleux Uchiha qu'il est en verse même quelques larmes d'un air horrifié. Naruto comprend et hurle, mais cela ne lui semble pas assez, car il tente de se contrôler, un ninja doit respecter les codes, un ninja n'a pas de sentiments. Et pourtant.

Alors il hurle sa rage, tout ce qui lui reste, et ça lui fait un bien fou. Il n'en peu plus de supporter cette pression tout au fond de lui, son corps tremble sous l'effort qu'il demande, il se laisse tomber à genoux et son râle s'éteint en même temps qu'il se ramasse sur lui-même. Sasuke le regarde, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais maintenant, il se sent aller de l'avant et le prendre contre lui. Une accolade, rien d'autre. Et le blond ne bouge plus, finissant par poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun après quelques soubresauts et gémissement de douleur comme s'il s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage. Une douleur vive dont on comprend qu'elle n'est nullement physique et qu'elle mettra des années à guérir, si jamais elle se renferme un jour. Il se relève, Sasuke n'arrive pas à lire dans ses yeux quel est ce sentiment qui s'y grave de plus en plus férocement. Naruto ferme un instant ses paupières, puis révèlent deux fentes cerclées de feu plus brillante que jamais, une envie de meurtre si reflétant et les rendant inquiétantes comme jamais auparavant.

Il ne dit, ne tente rien. Regardant juste Sasuke pour s'assurer que ce dernier l'ait compris. Et l'Uchiha l'a en effet compris. Il sait que Naruto agit comme cela, qu'il n'hésite pas à se montrer tel qu'il est, à sa différence, et c'est ce qui l'empêche de faire de même, il y en a assez de un. Si Naruto n'avait été là, sans doute que ce aurait été lui à genoux la rage au ventre hurlant sa peine. Car sous son air froid et neutre, il a mal, il aurait voulu les tenir loin de tout cela. Mais il a échoué, Naruto le regarde bizarrement, il voit sa main arriver vers lui dans un ralenti grâce à ses sharingans.

Celui qu'il considère comme son seul ami lui frôle la joue et y récupère une goutte salée. Sasuke n'avait même pas vu qu'il pleurait, et le blond à son tour le prend contre lui puis finit par s'en séparer. Elle a eu une mort de ninja. Une belle mort. Une de celles que beaucoup aimerait connaître pour entrer dans l'histoire du village. Sakura ne sera pas en reste, Sasuke la tient et la dévisage alors que le blond brise la roche, ils l'entourent une dernière fois alors que le réceptacle de Kyubi brise un parchemin. Ce dernier émet une odeur qui guidera une escouade de chien ninja jusqu'au cadavre de l'être qu'ils aiment tant.

L'équipe médicale ne pourra plus rien pour elle, et tout deux le savent. La haine. Sa haine le reprend, et elle se reflète dans le regard de Naruto tout aussi vivement que dans le sien. Leur proie ne le sait pas encore, mais elle s'attire les foudres d'êtres puissants et qui seront sans aucune pitié. Elle mourra douloureusement. L'Uzumaki s'abaisse, reniflant vaguement l'air. Son acolyte le suit. L'autre sait semble t-il où aller, Naruto vient de retrouver sa trace. Et jamais il ne le laissera s'en aller, Sasuke le sait. Jamais il ne laissera cet adversaire s'enfuir, surtout pas après le meurtre qu'il venait de commettre. Car la rosée ne respirait plus, ne réagissait plus. Sakura n'était plus.

Naruto se jette en avant, il court, se penche de plus en plus, accélère encore, s'aidant bientôt de ses quatre membres. Il ressemble à un animal, et les crocs qu'il révèle en respirant à grande bouffée par ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une gueule ne le rendent que plus inquiétant. Mais Sasuke lui-même ne se restreint pas, alors que son compagnon lui ouvre le passage, détruisant tout sur son passage pour ouvrir une voie rapide vers sa cible, il déploie ses ailes et vole derrière lui. Il voit l'adversaire contre lequel se battait la rosée, Naruto lui aussi l'aperçoit. Des clones sont crées alors que la distance entre eux se réduit, et ils se battent. Leur cible connaît des techniques dont ils ne savent rien. Elle peut elle aussi créer des clones par centaine mais ils ne sont même pas une gêne. Dans l'état où ils sont, plus rien ne l'est.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent, plus rien ne leur fait vraiment face. Les deux compagnons sont amochés, l'ennemie qui avait fait face à leur coéquipière avait bien caché son jeu et avait même rejoint un autre membre qui se battait contre une autre équipe. Cela ne l'a pas sauvée. L'un supportant l'autre, ils repartent, rejoignant le service médical mit en place un peu plus loin, alors que l'autre équipe les suit un peu à distance, inquiet de leurs apparences. En entrant dans le campement de fortune, ils voient plusieurs corps, ils voient les blessés. Sasuke porte un regard sur le blond, autour de lui vole toujours le chakra du démon, mais il se résorbe à mesure qu'il pénètre entre les tentes de secours. Son flair l'a mené jusqu'à Sakura. Sur un brancard elle repose, pale, un peu de sang séché sur le coin des lèvres, recouverte d'un drap blanc tâché par endroit de plaque cramoisie.

Naruto s'approche et il lui touche le bras, puis lui caresse la joue, replaçant les mèches roses autour de son visage. Sasuke ne se sent pas à l'aise, il déteste les morts et cette douleur sourde et lancinante contre l'inéluctable qu'il en ressent. Il fait un pas en arrière, il ne veut pas voir, il ne désire pas savoir, mais il sent l'énergie de Naruto, et il se demande comment ce dernier fait. Rouvrant les yeux il le voit pleurer. Il pleure comme lui avant, tremblant, troublant le calme de l'espace, seul. Cette douleur qu'il craint tant lui fait face, voilà pourquoi il n'avait voulu les impliquer dans ses combats, et même sans cela il a perdu l'une de ses plus importantes personnes.

Il comprend les paroles du blond quelques années auparavant. Le lien de sang n'est donc pas important. Car il souffre à présent autant que lui en son temps. Naruto à l'air détruit, lui-même l'est. De nouveau il n'a su protéger ceux qu'il aimait, ses jambes tremblent, il veut fuir, ses ongles percent la chair de ses paumes, il a l'impression d'étouffer. Sasuke fait un pas en arrière, il ne peut rester là, mais il entend un son tellement bas qu'il le croit faux, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne se tourne vers lui et le reproduise à nouveau. Ses larmes inondent son visage, sa main serre son cœur, Sasuke à l'impression de le voir mourir devant lui.

-Sasuke…. La face ravagée qui se tourne vers lui lui serre le cœur.

-….. sa voix est implorante, le brun comprend que le blond a besoin de lui plus que tout autre chose. Alors prenant sur lui il fait un pas puis un autre, se retrouvant près de son ami.

-Sasukeee….

-…..

Sasuke ne sait pas quoi dire, il n'est pas fort dans les mots de réconforts. Il pourrait le briser, ce serait tellement facile, mais le consoler, c'est une autre histoire. Il sent contre lui les poings si forts de son compagnon devenir si faible, il sent ses pleurs contre sa poitrine mise à nue. Et laconiquement son prénom lui est susurré d'une octave bien trop triste et basse. Ses bras l'enserrent, l'Uchiha se balance d'avant en arrière pour le bercer et le calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond ne réagit plus. Il dort. Alors Sasuke s'adosse à un mur en toile non loin, le gardant dans ses bras et s'endort à son tour. Ainsi, il a la sensation que plus rien ne peut plus les toucher, que le cauchemar prendra fin, que rien ne viendra leur faire du mal. Sur cette pensée ses yeux se ferme, sur cette pensée il espère.

Un bruit les réveille en même temps, Sasuke a le cœur qui bat à une vitesse incroyable alors que ses yeux se dirigent vers Sakura. Mais ce n'est pas elle, ce ne sont que tous les survivants qui pleurent leur peine. Son espoir est brisé, tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar. Ino est la plus virulente, elle ne veut pas y croire. Cependant ils savent tous qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, eux même ne sont pas passés loin de la mort. Leur état le montre bien. Plus d'un à un bras en écharpe ou des béquilles, s'aidant d'un coéquipier pour tenir en équilibre. Les bandages ne sont plus simplement esthétiques. Tous ont été ravagés, mais Konoha a gagné.

Dans un silence de mort le campement se défait, des charrettes portent en leurs seins des cadavres ou des corps de vaillant ninja. Ceux qui peuvent marchés le font encore. Naruto le fait près de Sasuke qui est en tête, ouvrant le passage et prêt à tuer quiconque s'imposerait à sa colère et à son désespoir. Naruto voit l'un des compagnons du brun qui suit le groupe alors qu'un autre s'en va deux épées imposantes sur le dos et un air blasé sur la face, comme si tout cela l'ennuyait mais ne le concernait plus. Naruto mire son compagnon en coin et ce dernier à l'air aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, cela aurait pu le faire sourire mais il n'y arrive pas. Il cherche un moment la jeune femme rousse qui les accompagnait mais ne la trouve nulle part, alors il se concentre de nouveau sur son but.

C'est humblement qu'ils sont accueillis au village, d'une part d'une liesse générale et de l'autre par les pleurs des familles. Certains ont hontes d'être soulagés et heureux, car les autres pleurent les pertes eux. Tsunade voit la face ravagée de Naruto, elle a peur de comprendre, elle ravale ses sentiments, un ninja ne doit pas en avoir. Elle remercie les équipes, envoyant les corps sans vies se faire préparer, les autres, ceux encore vivant, se faire examiner. Ce jour restera celui d'un deuil commun. La cinquième lève les yeux, cherche Naruto du regard à nouveau, le corps de son élève vient de passer près d'elle. C'est une chose qu'elle fait, saluant avec respect chaque corps passant vers la morgue. Mais celle là lui déchire le cœur, alors elle se dit que l'Uzumaki ne doit guère valoir mieux. Et la face de Naruto est fermée. Le jeune homme, elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi triste. Le regard vide, il voit s'éloigner la personne qu'il aime plus que tout. Et dans sa seule main valide, il tient celle de son coéquipier, il l'empêche de fuir par ce simple geste qui serait pourtant si facile de rompre.

Sasuke ne le désire pas, aujourd'hui il veut un lien, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. L'Hokage le voit, et elle frissonne, le traître est de retour et il faut le stopper. Mais sa face est elle aussi tant ravagée. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'en photo ou par écrit, il ne correspond que physiquement à ce qui a été vu ou dit, devant elle se tient plus un cadavre qu'autre chose. Il n'a aucune réaction face au monde extérieur. Tsunade pourtant s'en tient à son rôle, levant la main pour que des anbus le capture, elle s'arrête en cours de route. Naruto la regarde droit dans les yeux, les siens sont toujours rougeoyants et seraient presque mauvais. En fait il la défit d'aller plus loin. Alors elle baisse la main et l'interroge du regard, mais il ne fait rien pour répondre à cela, baissant juste la tête, Sasuke le voit faire et l'imite. Le fier Uchiha s'abaisse devant quelqu'un. Quand le brancard portant leur compagne disparaît dans le bâtiment et ferme ainsi la file des disparus, Naruto tire à sa suite son ami qui se laisse entraîner, comme une simple coquille vide. Il manque même de trébucher, et c'est Naruto qui le rattrape du mieux qu'il peut, invalide de par son bras en écharpe, soigné il ne sait même plus qui. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que ce ne fut pas par sa coéquipière.

Le blond à besoin de se changer les idées, pour continuer de vivre, pour ne pas se laisser aller, il faut qu'il se trouve un but. Et il voit bien que son compagnon va mal. Sasuke intériorise comme à son habitude, il ne dira jamais qu'il aimait Sakura autant que lui. Jamais. Là est le problème car tous le haïront pour cela en plus de ce qu'il a fait. Mais Naruto sait qu'il n'en est rien et que le brun est aussi détruit que lui. Il vient de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille, puis sa meilleure amie. Et il n'a vu ce visage qu'une seule fois chez l'Uchiha. Naruto tressaillit, il a tellement peur pour lui plus que pour sa propre personne.

Il entre chez lui et le tirant toujours à sa suite file dans sa chambre, là, il fait s'asseoir le brun sur son lit. Sasuke ne réagit toujours pas. En quelque sorte Naruto remercie cela, car prendre soin de son compagnon lui permet de ne pas s'apitoyer sur les pertes qu'ils ont connues. Il aimerait parler à Sasuke mais celui-ci n'écoute pas, absent de sa propre enveloppe. Naruto le couche dans son lit et enlève ses propres vêtements ne gardant sur lui que son pantalon. Il se couche près de Sasuke, sa présence le rassure, et l'autre glisse sa main dans la sienne. Naruto ne l'enlève pas, une preuve de réconfort, de tendresse, d'autres diraient de faiblesse. Qu'importe, ils s'endorment ainsi, enserré l'un contre l'autre, ils sont en fait tout ce qu'il leur reste. L'un n'a plus rien, et l'autre à peine plus.

Quand ils se réveillent deux jours plus tard c'est uniquement de faim. Naruto l'entraîne à la douche et y reste pour l'aider, Sasuke avait en fait un bras en miette. La douleur le rend pale, il est gonflé et chaque mouvement est un supplice. Sa première pensée est de l'amener à Sakura, son sourire faiblit, son regard vacille. Profitant du shampoing qu'il fait pour enlever le sang qui le recouvre, il pleure. Sasuke ne dit rien, lui-même l'a fait car lui aussi aimait la jeune femme après tout. Naruto fait un peu de rangement puis quitte l'appartement, Sasuke le suit comme son ombre sans qu'il n'ait à le demander, de toute manière il n'a rien d'autre à faire et pour vivre il lui faut de la compagnie. Seul il mourrait il en est certain. Alors qu'ils marchent vers l'hôpital, une silhouette sort de l'ombre, Juugo leur fait face, imposant mais si calme.

-Sasuke ?

-…. Le brun lève les yeux, l'air fatigué.

-Si je te quitte, je risque de faire du mal à ceux qui m'entourent. Je ne me maîtrise toujours pas.

-…..

-Sasuke ?

-…..Mais le brun n'offre aucune réponse, ayant l'air de le fixer sans le voir réellement. Naruto fronce les sourcils et regarde l'homme lui faisant face, tentant de juger au combien il pourrait être dangereux et ce dernier le voit.

-Sasuke vous fait confiance ? Juugo regarde Naruto droit dans les yeux, se demandant s'il pouvait ce confier au jeune homme lui faisant face et qui semblait si sympathique.

-J'en ai l'impression.….je m'appelle Juugo. Je suis à l'origine des sceaux.

-Sceaux ?

-Ceux là. Et il découvre le sien puis pointe celui de Sasuke. Je ne me contrôle pas, je suis un danger pour ceux qui m'entoure, seul Sasuke peut aujourd'hui me restreindre.

-…..suis moi, Baa-chan pourra sans doute t'aider. Juugo n'est pas très rassuré, mais il n'a rien à perdre et décide de suivre l'Uzumaki car l'Uchiha est là.

Ensemble ils vont, changeant de route, se dirigeant à présent vers le bureau de la cinquième. Cette dernière écrit les oraisons funèbres qu'elle offrira bientôt en guise d'au revoir lorsque sa porte s'ouvre dans un grincement car bien trop lentement. Naruto pénètre dans son bureau, une main tenant celle du brun, de l'autre lui offrant un bref salut. Il s'avance jusqu'à elle, assied son ami, parle pour Juugo. Tsunade écoute et observe, elle voit bien que l'Uchiha ne représente aucun danger. L'autre, elle décide d'étudier son cas, jusque là, le mieux est qu'il suive le duo.

Naruto n'objecte pas, s'abaissant respectueusement il lui demande pardon. Sa voix s'étrangle un instant, faisant revenir Sasuke du tréfonds de ses pensées. Il voit où il se trouve, un instant son regard se fait hautain mais vacille rapidement en entendant les larmes du blond, le fier Uchiha qu'il est s'abaisse face à cette femme. Il ne cherche aucunement la guerre, il est fatigué de cela. Elle ne le connaissait pas avant, pourtant dans ce qu'elle peut lire dans les yeux azurs, elle comprend que cela est exceptionnel d'autant plus qu'il glisse sa main dans celle de Naruto et l'enserre à la faire palir. Elle va à lui, examine son bras et le soigne. Déjà, il n'est plus là, son regard est de nouveau vide et ils ont l'impression que peu importe ce qui lui arrive, Sasuke n'en a cure.

Naruto part, emmenant à sa suite ses deux compagnons. Trouvant des vêtements pour l'occasion qui va avoir lieu, il les mène en fin d'après midi vers cet endroit servant de promontoire aux funérailles. Juugo reste près d'eux par nécessité mais ce sent mal à l'aise face aux regards, face à cette tristesse commune qu'il ne partage pas, Naruto pleure et Sasuke ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Il ne la relève que lorsque plusieurs garçons viennent lui chercher querelle. Mais Naruto les arrête d'un regard. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieux pour cela. Ils partent, furieux et triste, n'oubliant leur colère qu'en voyant les corps sans vie arriver par un cortège spécial qui les dépose un à un presque à leurs pieds. Les sanglots montent, la tristesse déborde.

Les paroles de l'Hokage les touchent tous, elle nomme chaque nom et semble souffrir autant pour les uns que pour les autres. Sasuke à l'impression que cette femme perd une partie de sa famille, il voudrait pleurer avec elle mais n'y arrive pas, en publique il ne peut pas comme le fait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, un poil plus petit que lui, ne lève pas les yeux vers lui, Naruto fixe chaque cercueil et un frisson le parcourt lorsqu'il voit celui de son amour. Il a mal, son cœur se serre, sa poitrine lui donne l'impression qu'elle va imploser, ses membres son lourd, tout comme l'ambiance. Alors que son estomac se révulse, Naruto pleure comme un enfant et sa main cherche celle de son acolyte. Il la trouve, plutôt Sasuke la lui donne et il la serre à l'en briser. Sasuke ne pleure pas, n'hurle pas. Tout se passe en lui.

Une dernière fois ils la voient, elle s'enfonce sous terre, cette dernière la recouvre cruellement, chaque pelletée leur rappelle que plus jamais ils ne pourront la voir près d'eux. A son tour Sasuke serre la main de son compagnon. Juugo regarde ces deux jeunes hommes qui lui font face, jamais il n'a vu Sasuke dans cet état et jamais il n'aurait pu penser voir une telle expression chez lui. Il pense cela possible uniquement grâce à la présence du blond, et il n'a pas vraiment tort. Il comprend que jamais le brun ne leur a montré son vrai visage, jamais une seule fois il ne s'est découvert de son masque. Sasuke est un parfait inconnu et cela l'inquiète.

Ils rentrent tout trois sous le regard hostile de plusieurs personnes, quelques unes viennent cependant adresser la parole au blond, souvent des condoléances après que les parents de sa camarade ne soient venus le faire. Tout du long il garde la tête baissée, et la mère de Sakura passe sa main sur sa joue, retraçant une coupure net et profonde qui le marque. Une coupure qui met beaucoup de temps à guérir par rapport à d'habitude, cela est peut être du au fait qu'il se hait de pouvoir guérir ainsi et pas les autres. Ils savent que ce jeune homme serait mort pour elle pourtant, ils ne lui en veulent pas. Au début ils ne l'aimaient pas et puis leur fille leur avait parlé longuement de Naruto et que plus jamais elle ne voulait les voir le rejeter. Ils comprirent à cette époque combien cela avait du être dur pour le gamin de vivre seul, mais aujourd'hui plus encore de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui l'aimait en retour. Alors les parents de Sakura savent qu'ils ne diront rien de méchant.

-Soit fort Naruto kun.

-…je vous demande pardon. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, je…je…

-Mais il n'y a rien à pardonner, nous savons que tu as fait tout ton possible et plus encore pour notre fille.

-Je….je….uuuhhh.

-T'en fais pas fiston, tant que tu te souviens d'elle et de ce qu'elle a fait pour toi et ce village, on t'en voudra pas.

-….Naruto a relevé la tête, ces paroles lui font tellement mal, être aimé alors qu'on se hait est tellement dur à supporter.

-Viens quand tu veux à la maison, on sera là pour toi. Elle t'aimait comme un frère, nous t'aimons comme un fils.

-UUUHH uuuuhhuu

Il aurait aimé contenir ses larmes mais n'y arrive pas, encore plus lorsque la mère de la jeune femme lui baise le front. Son cœur se brise et ça fait mal. Naruto n'arrive plus à parler, la mère de la rosée le prend dans ses bras et le serre tendrement. Il ne la connaît que très peu, mais cela lui fait un bien fou. Et la main de son père qui se pose sur son crâne est un baume tout aussi puissant. Naruto leur promet qu'il deviendra encore plus puissant et ils le croient volontiers. Le blond ne lâche pas la main de son compagnon comme pour se donner du courage et ce dernier s'abaisse lui aussi devant eux. Ce sera par ailleurs les seuls vivants qui auront droit à ce signe de respect de sa part. Puis en partant, d'autres viennent à lui, le blond fait en sorte que les communications soient brèves. Il ramène celui qu'il considère comme son frère chez lui.

Sur le chemin ils croisent des enfants qui rient, jouent, qui ne connaissent pas encore combien la vie peut être cruelle dans ce monde auquel ils appartiennent. Tout deux sont seuls, aucune famille et pour l'un qu'un seul ami. Naruto pense à cela en les voyant se courir les uns derrière les autres, son enfance lui revient en mémoire, ses souvenirs les plus marquants aussi. Il tire toujours Sasuke par la main, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne s'arrête en bout et ne vomisse tout ce qu'il a en lui. Cette journée lui rappelle tous ses cauchemars les plus profonds, son angoisse est sourde et par habitude Sasuke feint que tout va bien.

Naruto s'abaisse près de lui, ramène ses mèches en arrière lorsqu'il croise son regard emplit de haine qu'il porte sur le groupe de gamin. Mais Sasuke ne fait rien d'irréparable, il est déjà passé par là, sachant que la vie poursuivra sa route et que la terre continuera de tourner tout autant même s'il implore que tout s'arrête, qu'il ne demande au temps de revenir en arrière. Rien ne lui sera accordé, jamais. Il ne faut pas haïr les autres de poursuivre leur vie sans partager sa douleur, ça aussi il le sait, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était éloigné du monde, pour oublier. Violement il tourne la tête, il ne veut pas d'aide. La voix de Naruto l'arrête alors qu'il décide de se relever seul.

-S'il te plaît Sasuke. Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.

-….

Sasuke aimerait pouvoir réfléchir mais son esprit est blanc, dans cette simple phrase il ressent sa propre douleur. Un parfait écho de tout ce mal qu'il a en lui. La main du blond se glisse sous son bras et l'aide à se relever. Naruto lui tapote le dos en signe de réconfort, cherchant à lui montrer qu'il comprend sa douleur, il se laisse faire, repartant dans son monde ou rien ne le touche. Juugo jusque là n'avait rien dit, et n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche. Il observe juste les deux jeunes hommes, comprenant combien ils s'aiment même s'ils ne veulent pas se le dire. Tout trois passent bientôt la porte de son appartement.

Chez lui Naruto fait du rangement, Sasuke reste assis sur le canapé et voit le temps passé. Si lentement, s'égrenant sans fin, des enfants jouent en bas de l'immeuble, un nuage passe en prenant son temps, et le soleil ne diminue que très peu d'intensité. Cela lui rappelle étrangement une autre scène qu'il avait vécu enfant, seul. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas, deux autres personnes sont dans la pièce et le tire de temps à autre de son absorption personnelle. Sasuke réfléchit à sa vie, il n'a plus aucun but, il n'a rien tout simplement. Tournant la tête il voit Naruto qui passe et repasse devant la porte, il s'active pour leur préparer à chacun un petit coin où dormir. Juugo le suit, l'aide comme il peut, toujours aussi gentil lorsqu'il ne perd pas le contrôle, ayant l'air de bien s'entendre avec le blond. La soirée est calme, cela fait longtemps que profiter ainsi du temps qui passe ne lui était pas arriver. Depuis qu'il souhaitait force et pouvoir le plus rapidement possible. Sur cette pensée il s'endort.

Au matin un cri le réveille, Naruto maintient Juugo au sol, alors l'Uchiha se lève sans envie et va jusqu'à eux. Là il fixe l'homme à terre et use de son pouvoir, aussitôt l'autre se calme. Sasuke est fatigué, non pas physiquement mais moralement. Sa vie s'articule autour de la mort de ceux qu'il aime, le noyant sous une douleur sans nom à chaque fois. Il continue sa route, se prépare automatiquement sous le regard des deux autres à terre. Juugo s'excuse mais Naruto ne l'écoute pas, il voit que Sasuke continue d'agir comme si rien ne venait de se passer, comme si tout avait été normal. Et lorsque Sasuke à finit de se préparer, il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus rien à faire. Après tout, son but a été atteint, il vit mais n'a plus rien. Naruto sent son désarroi et se lève d'un bond pour mettre ses mains sur ses bras en se penchant sur le coté, il lui propose de manger un bout avec un énorme sourire qui choque l'Uchiha qui ne comprend pas comment il peut le faire alors qu'elle n'est plus là. Il ne dit rien, le suit comme un chien et Naruto l'amène finalement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke semble enfin vivant, mais cela ne dure que le temps de l'entraînement.

Tsunade les convoque, elle exige de savoir sa vie depuis son départ de Konoha. Il la lui livre, se rendant d'assez bonne volonté aux séances prévues à cet effet, parlant souvent d'une voix morne, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Kakashi est l'un de ceux qui jugent son attitude et devant prévenir toute folie passagère ou tentative de genjutsu. Rien de tel ne se produit. De son coté le blond laisse Juugo aux soins de la cinquième, se tenant près d'eux pour agir en cas de perte de contrôle et permettre à Sasuke d'accourir.

Plusieurs jours passent ainsi, l'attitude de Sasuke n'évolue pas d'un poil. Quand le mois prend fin, Naruto ne sait pas quoi faire, rien ne le fait vraiment réagir, souvent le soir il sort sur les toits et profite du climat, pas assez pour pleurer, juste le temps de se reprendre et de réfléchir, d'avoir le courage de continuer. Jour après jour il doit apprendre a vivre avec quelqu'un près de lui, une personne sans vie, sans but. Et cette peur surtout qui le grignote de l'intérieur chaque jour un peu plus, celle de le perdre finalement comme la rosée. Tsunade les convoque un matin, une mission en est le but. Sasuke se doit de rester à domicile, Juugo aussi, surveillés par des shinobis de valeur, Naruto part l'air préoccupé. Et lorsqu'il revient, deux semaines se sont écoulées.

Juugo lui ouvre, ils vont vers la cuisine où le blond boit du lait à même le goulot, et Naruto lui explique que Tsunade a trouvé un contre sceau provisoire pour lui. Ainsi demain ils iraient la voir pour qu'elle lui en parle. Juugo sourit, il sent enfin un espoir renaître en lui après des années. Lorsque le blond l'interroge sur la présence de Sasuke, son vis-à-vis se fait silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Le brun se tient prostré dans un coin du salon, face à l'horizon, amaigri, encore plus pale. Il n'a pas vraiment bougé depuis le départ du blond, ni changé, ni lavé, il a à peine mangé et bu. Naruto fronce les sourcils, sa décision est radicale, se laisser ainsi aller, il déteste cela.

Il se plante devant le brun et lui balance deux paires de claque, l'autre le regarde d'un œil morne presque moqueur, celui là même d'il y a quelques années avant qu'ils ne se battent. Juugo s'éloigne, il sort juste sur le pas de la porte pour les laisser seul. Les deux autres se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, et le blond se relève en profitant pour en faire de même avec son compagnon qui lui donne une claque sur la main et se redresse, le regardant de haut, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

-Ca ne marche pas avec moi Sasuke.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je sais ce que tu penses au fond de toi et …

-Comment pourrais tu le savoir ?

-J'ai pas de famille mais je le sais !

-Foutaises.

-……le regard azur est blessé, et pourtant il ne répond rien. Sasuke sait qu'il lui a fait mal, il baisse les yeux, se les cache d'une main. Briser est tellement facile.

-Comment fais-tu Naruto ? Comment ? Comment ??!!

-Sasuke….le blond la lui attrape et le regarde avec compassion…j'ai toujours été tout seul, pour moi perdre ceux que j'aime c'est la pire des choses. J'y perds un bout de mon cœur et j'ai l'angoisse de me retrouver seul….mais le lot de ceux qui vive, c'est de continuer non ?

-…..c'est horrible.

-C'est horrible oui, mais c'est comme ça. Moi je deviendrai Hokage et tant que je pourrai marcher, je continuerai.

-Et quand tu ne pourras plus ? son sourire était moqueur, presque méchant, et dans ses yeux une petite étincelle de folie était apparue, mais le blond lui pardonna car il savait sa détresse intérieure.

-Alors je ramperai. Et si je ne peux plus ramper, je me débrouillerai pour continuer d'avancer. tant que je ne suis pas sous terre, c'est que j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

-……et si j'étais arriver au bout de mon chemin. La claque qui résonna précéda un silence dans la pièce.

-Tu as encore quelque chose à faire. Si tu te laisses mourir alors que tu peux vivre c'est que tu n'es qu'un perdant, une larve, et ton frère aura eu raison, tu n'auras été qu'un faible doublé d'un lâche. La face de l'Uchiha aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais Naruto le fixait sans peur.

-Naruto…..

-Hm ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce pour quoi je suis en vie, est ce que je peux rester ici et reprendre la vie que j'avais ?

-Je t'aiderai.

Le sourire du blond est éclatant et Sasuke eut depuis bien longtemps maintenant l'envie d'y répondre. Une sensation germa tout au fond de lui, cela le surprit. Il mira le blond qui lui frappa l'épaule et partit dans un monologue tout en faisant en sorte de remettre en état le coin d'appartement qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas lâché. En un instant, par une unique phrase, il avait été pardonné. Et ce qu'il ressentait sembla grandir encore. Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, Sasuke décida de creuser la question. Peut être est ce là son futur but. Naruto ne remarque pas qu'il est l'objet de son attention, ni la lueur qui reprend vie dans les yeux d'un noir si profond.

Pour être sur de cela, Sasuke pense d'abord à ce qu'il a à faire, d'abord regagner la confiance de tous, puis reprendre les missions que lui confierait le village. Enfin rester le plus proche du futur Hokage, faire qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Puis finalement voir à entrer plus loin dans sa vie. Mais pour cela il devait devenir surpuissant, car le perdre reviendrait à se perdre soit même.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Quoi ?

-Je serais toujours plus fort que toi.

-Hein ?

Sasuke ricana, oui il ne pouvait être moins fort que lui car il le protégerait envers et contre tous. Jamais plus on ne lui enlèvera ce qu'il aime, pour y arriver alors il faudrait d'abord le tuer. Naruto haussa les épaules et reprit ce qu'il faisait, s'évertuant à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce à l'aide de quelques clones. Quand ce fut fait, Naruto hurla qu'il avait faim et l'entraîna par la main jusqu'à l'Ichiraku, répondant aux insultes que lui disait Sasuke d'être ainsi traîné et conseillant Juugo sur les meilleurs ramens de l'échoppe.

En le voyant manger avec entrain et jouer au pique assiette avec Juugo, Sasuke eut comme un petit pique au cœur. Il n'en doutait pratiquement plus. Oui, Sasuke en était presque sur, son but serait de soutenir son compagnon toute sa vie durant et de bien des manières. Mais sur la marche à suivre pour l'avoir à lui, il allait encore devoir y penser.


End file.
